bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
DARKNESS MY SORROW
DARKNESS MY SORROW is Chuya Nakahara's character song, sung by Chuya's seiyuu, Kishou Taniyama. The song is included in Lyrics Rōmaji= Donna chinpu na game mo Saigo made yatte yaru kedo Sanryuu sakka no tsukutta Scenario ja manzoku shinee ze Goodbye yogore chimatta Fuku wa mou kire yashinai naa Choudo taikutsu shinogi Hoshi katta sonna tokoro sa Kedai no uchi ni shi wo Yumenu to itta no wa dare da?! Kono segai ga ima iro aseta torikago Nageite misete mo tetsu goushi hazure wa shinai But now darkness my sorrow mada tsuie wa shinai kara Saa kase rareta fujiyuu wo warai tobashite Ten to ji sae sakasa ni shite Miseyou ka (gravity) Yami no naka de Hirari boushi ga odoru Moshi yoru ni akita to Ashi kase wo hiki chigiri tte mo Nenjuu kiruke gooru to Doukyo suru yatsu mo iru sa Wow oh saikou no keikan Hyaku oku no mei ga ni masaru Konna fuzaketa ooshuu Ii kagen owarase you ze! Naze yori ni mo yotte Key case wa sono te no naka da? Kachi atta shunkan ni shihai ken wa kochira gawa Haneru inochi no omo sa sae ayatsu tte yarou Lonely darkness my sorrow kagi ga hirakaretara Mou hitori de wa modorenai ochite yuku dake Kowarete yuku jiga no kago o Nagamete wa (gravity) Warukanai to yururi Uta o utau! Toji komerare you ga Kanshou nado ari enai Ikeru toko made shikkoku ni Somete yaru ze! Kono segai ga ima iro aseta torikago Nageite misete mo tetsu goushi hazure wa shinai But now darkness my sorrow mada tsuie wa shinai kara Saa kase rareta fujiyuu wo warai tobashite Ten to ji sae sakasa ni shite Miseyou ka (gravity) Yami no naka de Hirari boushi ga odoru |-| Kanji= どんな陳腐なゲームも 最期までやってやるけど 三流作家の作ったシオリオじゃ満足しねぇぜ GOOD BYE 汚れちまった服はもう着れやしないなァ 丁度､退屈しのぎ 欲しかったそんな処さ 倦怠のうちに死を夢むと…云ったのは誰だ？ この世界が今は色褪せた鳥籠 嘆いてみせても鉄格子 外れはしない BUT NOW, DARKNESS MY SORROW 未だ潰えはしないから さあ課せられた 不自由を嗤い飛ばして 天と地さえ逆さにして見せようか (GRAVITY) 闇の中でひらり帽子が踊る 若し、夜に飽きたと足枷を引き千切っても 年中キルケゴールと同居するヤツも居るさ WOW OH 「最高の景観、百億の名画に勝る…」 こんな巫山戯た応酬 いい加減 終わらせようぜ 何故選りにも選って… KEY CASEはその手の中だ？ 搗ち合った瞬間に 支配権は此方側 刎ねる命の重ささえ操ってやろう LONELY DARKNESS MY SORROW 鍵が開かれたら もう独りでは戻れない 墮ちてゆくだけ 毀れてゆく自我の籠を眺めては (GRAVITY) 悪く無いとゆるり歌を歌う 閉じ込められようが 感傷などあり得ない 行けるとこまで 漆黒に染めてやるぜ この世界が今は色褪せた鳥籠 嘆いてみせても鉄格子 外れはしない BUT NOW, DARKNESS MY SORROW 未だ潰えはしないから さあ課せられた 不自由を嗤い飛ばして 天と地さえ逆さにして見せようか (GRAVITY) 闇の中でひらり帽子が踊る |-| English= No matter what kind of cliched game it is, I'll play until the end But I won't be satisfied with a scenario by a third-rate writer GOOD BYE, tainted clothes are no longer to be worn I simply wanted a way to kill time 'In languor dreams of death' ... who was the one that said it? The world is a bird cage, faded in colour Even if I lament, I can't get out of this prison BUT NOW, DARKNESS MY SORROW I have not yet fallen apart So, as I laugh off this imposed inconvenience Let's overturn even the heavens and the earth (GRAVITY) Within the darkness, a shadow of a hat lightly dances Even if I get tired of the night and tear off my shackles That eye who sees eye to eye with Kierkegaard is also here WOW OH best view worth more than a ten-billion masterpiece... Let's stop messing around already Why, of all people... is the KEY CASE in that person's hand? In the moment we clashed, the one in control is me I will manipulate even the weight of this cut-short life LONELY DARKNESS MY SORROW, once it is opened by the key I'd rather just fall than go back to being alone Staring at the destroyed cage of this self, (GRAVITY) Slowly, I sing, "Not bad at all." Even though it feels like I might be trapped, there is no room for sentiments I'll push myself to the limit and dye everything jet-black The world is a bird cage, faded in colour Even if I lament, I can't get out of this prison BUT NOW, DARKNESS MY SORROW I have not yet fallen apart So, as I laugh off this imposed inconvenience Let's overturn even the heavens and the earth (GRAVITY) Within the darkness, a shadow of a hat lightly dances. Category:Character songs